


Hide Away

by Joartii (BlueKnightShenanigans)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a butt, M/M, This is trash, and Dipper is desperate, and an au, idk their ages yet but its legal i promise, soon to be smut, when I can get to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKnightShenanigans/pseuds/Joartii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bill and Dipper meet up and have sex every Saturday. (Sometimes Sunday too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is teen and up audiences, next chapter is gonna be me finishing up the smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dipper wanted to run for his life, but god he didn't have the energy to do so. He tapped his foot against the carpeted floor of his bedroom, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly as he waited. He knew that it would be any moment before he received the text from Bill about today. His head was spinning as he anxiously awaited the message.

_Ding_

The alarm like ring-tone sounded and he nearly had a heart-attack at the noise. He scrambled to pick up his phone, looking at the message. 

_Come meet me. You know where._

A shudder ran down Dipper's spine as he read it and he could have sworn he took it in with all five senses. He could hear the way Bill's voice rang through his ears like a constant echo, feel his fingerprints branding into his skin, smell the musky heat radiating off of his skin, taste the minty smoke that lingered on his tongue, and see the look in his eyes when Dipper appeared from around the corner to meet him.

He was obsessed and he couldn't get enough of something that this man provided. It was an addictive drug called lust that was the polar opposite then what he knew before all of this. He took in a gulp of air, realizing he hadn't yet.

This was going to be hell for him.

He got up, running a hand through his hair as he moved to put on his jacket. Walking by a mirror, Dipper ended up stopping to look at himself. He looked tired, like he was going through a withdrawal. Biting down on his lip, he continued. 

Dipper knew the kind of trouble he was getting himself into by doing this, every time he would sneak out of the house to meet with this man it made him think about his actions. Though even still, the way Bill called his name drew him closer. He wanted him. He wanted this. 

Stepping outside, he took another breath of air in, before continuing on to the hide out, as Bill called it. It was actually just an apartment that Bill and another friend of his rented together. Though it was mostly used for hookups and such. And in Dipper's case, a regular meeting on Saturday. (And occasionally Sunday when Bill was up for it)

Dipper had met Bill on very strange circumstances. He didn't really want to be out that night, but Wendy had invited him out. She said she needed him there with her, that something had happened to make her upset and that she needed company. 

So naturally, Dipper went out to the party to accompany her. Though she was no where to be found, and when he texted her back, she simply said that she had not heard of a party. He knew then that someone had tricked him. 

On his way to leave he ran into a strange man outside. It looked like he had been smoking with all the put-out cigarettes that fell around him. It made him wonder. Though, of course, Dipper had the right mind to keep walking. But little did he know it only took Bill a glance to be hooked. 

Dipper ended up being stopped, and Bill put on a charming voice to speak to him. He was flustered and could feel his cheeks rise in heat every time the other would say something with that wonderful voice of his. So naturally, he supposed that maybe taking a walk with him wouldn't be bad. 

So how did he end up pinned to a wall of a rented apartment bedroom as kisses glided against his neck and a hand roamed his torso? He had no idea. Bill's voice was some kind of drug that left him delirious.

Though he didn't mind. He woke up the next morning actually pretty happy, and Bill had gotten up to just sit there and talk with him. He enjoyed things like this. He enjoyed being around Bill and getting to talk with him. 

Their visits became regular, every time an excuse was made for it. 

Just stop by for some coffee.

Just come and watch some movie's with me.

Just sit down for a moment.

Just let me help you study.

It wasn't until a little later that they got a little more comfortable with what they were. Bill stopped dating other people, and Dipper stopped staying at home everyday. Suddenly he always had something to do, or dare he say, someone to do. 

_Come over. I want to have sex._

The message made his heart leap when he read it that Friday night. He knew that all the other invitations were just more polite ways of asking it, but this was direct. Bill must have been drunk or something, though Dipper came over. This time there was no previous distractions. No talking like civilized humans. 

Since then he hadn't really seen the Bill he thought he knew. The charming and heavenly person. Though this would have to do for now. 

Before he knew it, he had arrived at the apartment complex that he knew all too well. He knew the code to the front door (85963) and how many times to knock for Bill to know It was him (4). 

He walked up the stairs, his jacket tugging tightly on his skin, or so it seemed. Bill said it looked nice on him. 

Dipper reached the door. He could feel it, the seductiveness lurking inside. After all, he could turn back now and run, pretend Bill didn't exist. Though he knew that he couldn't. He lusted for this man a little too much, and that wasn't gonna stop him now. 

He knocked at the door four times, before lowering his hand. The rustling inside could be heard. Probably Bill moving things around, or him trying to look presentable. Though the door soon flung open and there stood the taller man. Dipper gulped. Bill laughed softly and pulled the boy in. 

“You took long.” He spoke with a hum, moving to take off Dipper's jacket for him, before running his hands down to his hips and pulling him closer. Dipper rose an eyebrow, watching as his jacket was thrown onto the couch. “I always take long. I don't run on your schedule.” 

He was glad that he at least got one sentence in before he felt lips on his. It wasn't too harsh or too soft, but it was just right. In this lukewarm section of their time together that he felt aggressive towards. On one hand, it reminded him of his Bill. Then again, it was too slow. 

Dipper's arms moved to wrap around Bill's neck, his hands twisting the fabric of his shirt within his hands. He could feel Bill smirking against his lips as he moved to pick the slightly smaller boy up. Dipper had gotten used to it, for he noticed that Bill liked doing this a lot. 

He let himself be carried into the room, busying himself with nipping at Bill's neck gently. It drove him wild and Dipper knew it. His breath hitched as he was dropped on the bed. Dipper looked up at the other as he watched him slip off his shirt, arching his back as he did so. 

“You're eager.” Bill chimed in, moving to straddle Dipper's waist as he pushed him down against the rough of the cheap bed. 

“I'm always eager.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd for now Im leaving it at that


End file.
